


Birthday Boy

by porcupinepeopleskills



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, no really it's ridiculously fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinepeopleskills/pseuds/porcupinepeopleskills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ward's birthday. He didn't think anyone would want to celebrate, but Skye proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_gunlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gunlady/gifts).



> Birthday gift for Ally! Figured I'd post it here as well :)

Grant startles awake at six in the morning and flounders for a moment, unable to remember where he is or how he got there. Then he registers the legs tangled with his own and the silky hair half-covering his face, and he can’t help his wide grin.

Skye groans quietly and rolls over to face him, wrapping one arm around his waist as she does so. Her eyes blink open sleepily, and she smiles when she sees him staring back at her. “Good morning, birthday boy,” she says.

Grant freezes. “What?” he chokes out.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten,” Skye teases, rolling so that she is lying completely on top of him.

Grant is about to respond, but then Skye sits up and every coherent thought flies right out of his head. “I – uh…”

“I hacked your file,” Skye says nonchalantly, as though she isn’t sitting on Grant’s pelvis while completely naked. “Dude, I had no idea you were so _old_.”

Grant swallows hard and forces his eyes back up to Skye’s face. “I – I didn’t think –”

Skye waits patiently, and Grant runs his hands up and down her sides to anchor himself. “I didn’t think anyone would want to – you know…”

Skye grasps his hands in her own and leans down to press a kiss to his chin. “You didn’t think anyone would want to celebrate your birthday?” she whispers.

Grant shakes his head miserably.

“Hey,” Skye murmurs, pressing kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and chin. “You’re important. And your birthday is important. Don’t ever forget it, ‘kay?”

“Okay,” Grant whispers back. He’s smiling like an idiot and he doesn’t care; he’s so happy and he loves her so much and she wants to celebrate his birthday and –

“I didn’t tell any of the others,” Skye says, breaking his train of thought. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” She leans back a little so she can study his face. “But we can. Tell them. If you want. But we don’t have to. It’s totally your –”

Grant cards his fingers through her hair and pulls her into a fiery kiss. When they pull away, Grant gently brushes Skye’s hair back from her blushing face and smiles adoringly up at her. “Thank you,” he says.

“For what?” Skye asks. “I haven’t even given you your gift yet.”

Grant gapes at her. “You got me a –”

Skye is laughing at him. “You’ll have to make me coffee first!” she says, sitting up and bouncing out of Grant’s tiny bunk. “Come on, birthday boy! What are you waiting for?”


End file.
